Ninja Drabbles
by naomi-the-space-ace
Summary: All relationships have their ups and downs, Leo's and Randy's is no exception. Some drabbles about the love life between a ninja in training and a turtle warrior. (Crossover of ROTTMNT and RC9GN)
1. Christmas

"What do you mean you don't have a Christmas tree?!"

Randy winced as Leo yelled over the phone.

"I mean I don't have a Christmas tree. My folks got rid of our old one because the metal was starting to rust and the lights stopped working."

There was silence. Randy pulled his ear away from the phone to look at it in confusion. Leo is rarely quiet, so hearing his boyfriend go silent was a bit unnerving. Soon the line went dead, making Randy sigh and put his phone back on his desk. He leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the hard wood, thinking of what to do.

He didn't have time to think that long, as a bright blue portal materialized right next to his bed and Leo popped his head out.

"Hi babe!"

"**LEO!**"

"Leo couldn't help but laugh as he watched Randy's startled form jump in his chair only for him to fall backwards onto the floor. Wiping tears from his eyes, Leo hopped out of the portal and went over to help his boyfriend up.

"You know you're not supposed to pop up here unannounced. What if you get caught?"

Leo let a smirk worm it's way onto his face. "Aw c'mon _Randall_-"

"We promised that you'd never use my full name."

"-I wanted to surprise you!

Randy blinked.

"A surprise?" He paused, glaring at Leo. "Is it a tree?"

I uh...kinda asked Donnie to build one? And I asked Dad if you could spend the holiday with us?"

Randy let out a snort.

"Oh my god, Leo. You could've just said that and I would've been able to tell my parents that I'm spending the holiday with a few friends. They'd understand."

Leo couldn't help but let the blood rush to his cheeks as Randy gave him a small peck.

"But did you honestly need to come over here just to surprise me? You could've just done it over the phone."

"Would you believe me when I say that I did it because I missed your pretty face?"

Randy let out a laugh as he gently shoved Leo before pulling him into another kiss.

"Well that makes two of us, because I also missed your pretty face."


	2. Sunlight

Leo felt a bit numb as he awoke. He glared at the sunlight that breached through the curtains, the rays blinding his eyes. He tried to move his right arm to shield his eyes, he felt his face with the back of his hand and realized that he wasn't wearing his mask.

He usually only took it off either if he was in the shower or asleep. Looking to his right, he found his mask tied to the handle of his Odachi sword, which was standing up against the wall next to the bedroom door.

Looking toward his left side, Leo's gaze softened.

Randy was curled up next to him, his arms wrapped around his torso and legs tangled up with his. Using his free hand, Leo gently played with the bangs covering Randy's face and place a small kiss upon his forehead.

It wasn't like he was in a rush, so Leo decided to extend his napping session with his boyfriend.


	3. Cooking Master

"How is it that you're able to cook all these fantastic meals, but you prefer to eat junk food or TV dinners?"

Randy simply shrugged. "Takes too much time. I know Mikey is the cook in your family, but he cooks for five people. My parents aren't home that much so it was either just myself or I'd have Howard with me. Not really any point in making fancy dinners if it's just for myself."

Leo stared at Randy in shock and confusion.

"But you cooked me some dinners! And they were incredible!"

"I cooked those for you because I wanted to treat you to something nice."

"So you should do the same for yourself!"

Randy grabbed Leo's hands, holding them between his own. "Leo, it's alright. While I've mastered my cooking skills over the years, I don't really see the point in going overboard for myself."

Leo let out a long sigh "Fiiiiine! But I'm getting Mikey to teach me how to cook so I can repay you for those dinners."

Randy chuckled as he gave Leo a kiss on the check. "Okay, hot stuff."


	4. Music to my ears

"Anyone tell you that you have a great singing voice?"

Randy stopped strumming his guitar to look at Leo. "I...uh...no? Not- Not really."

Leo leaned back in Randy's chair, his hands still gripping the back of the seat. "What?! No way! How has anyone not told you that?"

Randy shrugged and resumed strumming. "Me and Howard are in a band together, but no one really complimented me on my singing or my musical talent whatsoever. Not even Howard, really."

Leo frowned, watching Randy solemnly playing his guitar.

"Well that blows. I'm not much of a singer but I do also play a guitar. An electric guitar. I bet if we band together, we could be the next big thing!"

Randy let out a snort before devolving into laughter. "As great as that sounds- A band can't really be just a singer and a guitar player. There's also gotta be a drummer-"

"Raph can handle that."

"A bass player-"

"Mikey."

"And someone who can run the equipment."

"Donnie. Duh."

"Randy stared at Leo in amazement and slight confusion, who grinned back.

"You really thought this out, huh?"

"You know I did, babe."

"What would the band even be called?"

"What was yours called when you were with Howard?" Leo asked, genuinely curious.

"30 Seconds to Math."

"Oh my god, are you _serious_?"

"...Yeah. But hey, we won battle of the bands in our freshmen year."

"Ok, fair point."


	5. Sweater Thief

Leo stretched his arms out behind his head and let out a loud yawn as he stepped into Randy's room. He peered into it, looking around for Randy, only to see him sitting in his computer chair and his head on the desk, fast asleep.

With a small, soft smile, Leo silently walked over to Randy. Upon reaching the teen at the desk, he realized Randy wasn't wearing his signature jacket. Looking around, Leo spotted the piece of clothing hanging on a hook by the window.

The smile he had soon formed into a smirk as he tip-toed over to the jacket and removed it from the hook. Putting down his Odachi, Leo immediately put on the jacket and reveled in its warmth. He grabbed the sides of the zipper and pulled it in on himself, trying to push more of the fabric onto himself. Leo couldn't help himself, but he took one small sniff of the hoodie and practically melted at how much it smelled like Randy.

The scent of detergent, a bit of sweat and for some reason, cherries. But he loved the smell nonetheless.

With a giddy smile on his face, Leo went over to the couch against the wall and laid down with his back against the cushions. With one last glance over to Randy, Leo fell asleep.


	6. Reverse AU

Leo's breath came out in small huffs, his adrenaline through the roof after all the running he did. He brought his shaking hand and lifted it towards his head, pulling his dreads away from his face to he could properly see what was in front of him.

An unconscious person laid sprawled on the ground, their dark blue jacket covering their torso and their face was hard to see with the hood covering it.

Scooting closer, Leo shakily tried to remove the hood and let out a loud, high pitched squeak once the hood was removed from the person's face.

Well, it wasn't exactly a person _per-say_. More like a...fox-person, judging by the purple fur, ears and snout on the head. If Leo looked close enough, he could see a tail poking out from the hidden spot in their jeans. If he weren't terrified out of his mind over his discovery, Leo probably would've thought that the fox-person looked adorable.

Leo flinched hard when they started moving, groaning in pain. Blue eyes blinked open, adjusting to the dark lights in the alley they were currently in. Leo tried to back away as quietly as he could before the other could notice him.

"...Hello?"

The soft whisper caught Leo off guard, making him pause his movements. He watched the fox-person lift themselves up to sitting on the ground, only to see them stare directly at him. The other seemed panicked, as they tried desperately to cover their face with the hood.

"Hey! Uh...I-It's alright. You don't have to hide!"

Leo's words caused the other to freeze up, as they stopped mid-movement. They looked hesitant, scared even. Soon they nodded, letting go of the hood and having it fall back down.

Inhaling deep to try and steel himself, Leo stood up and reached out his hand to help the other up. They shakily took his hand and Leo braced himself as he pulled them up.

"The name's Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. Are you alright?"

The other had a small smile on their face. "I'm Randy, and I'm fine. Thank you."


	7. Sweater Thief 2

Donnie froze as he stood outside of Leo's room. His younger brother's sobs tore at his heart and he didn't know what to do.

'Mikey is better suited for this. Not me.'

After a deep inhale and a longer exhale, Donnie entered the room as quietly as he could.

"...Leo?"

Donnie's voice must've caught Leo off guard because the cries immediately stopped, the red-eared slider turned around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Donnie's gaze softened, looking concerned at Leo's appearance. The bottom of Leo's mask was wet from his tears, fresh tear tracks flowing down his cheeks and unshed tears still in his eyes. Leo was hunched over on something, cradling it to his chest.

Donnie stole a glance at what Leo was holding so close and felt his heart constrict at what it was.

Randy's jacket.

Seeing the clothing in Leo's arms made him freeze. He knew Leo cared deeply for Randy, but he didn't expect _this_ kind of reaction.

Leo hastily wiped away his tears and turned back away from Donnie.

"What do you want?"

Donnie winced at Leo's slight raspy voice.

"I wanted to see how you were doing..."

"Well, you saw how I'm doing."

Wringing his hands together, Donnie tried to wrack his brain for something to say. He cursed to himself for not being suited for emotional situations like this.

Donnie watched as Leo's grip tightened on the jacket. He gulped, thinking about what had transpired that led up to this.

There was a massive fight between the turtles with the aid of Randy against Baron Draxum, only to reveal that the Yokai had allied himself with the Sorceress. Randy had been terrified at the reveal, he had explained how truly dangerous the woman was. The five had fought the two for what seemed like hours, and appeared to be losing. In a last ditch effort to seal the Sorceress away, Randy had sacrificed himself by throwing both himself and the woman into the portal into the Land of Shadows that she had created.

Leo tried to stop him, but the others had to hold him back to prevent him being sucked into the portal along with Randy.

Donnie could still hear his screams...

It had been weeks since that had happened and no one had taken it harder than Leo. He refused to sleep as he had been trying to open portals with his Odachi to see if he could get to Randy only to be unsuccessful. Each failure had drained Leo tremendously until he started having breakdowns.

It had gotten so bad that they all had to start sleeping together in a pile again in the living room like they were tots because everyone was scared of what Leo would do if they let him out of their sight.

Letting out a sigh, Donnie nodded. "Alright..."

He left the room, glancing back at Leo and hated both himself for not knowing how to properly approach his brother and hated Randy for affecting his brother so badly like this.


End file.
